


Disturbances in the Force Bond

by EasilyDistractedJedi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilyDistractedJedi/pseuds/EasilyDistractedJedi
Summary: WARNING--SPOILERS AHEAD! If you have not seen TLJ or TRoS, TURN BACK NOW!Tensions build between Finn and Poe, as well as between Finn and Rey...Rey and Kylo Ren continue to explore their force bond, as well...so things get very complicated very quickly!Contains some erotic scenes in later chapters...you've been warned!Enjoy!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Can you believe--! The nerve of--! UGH!” Finn was pacing in front of the X-Wing. Poe tilted his head, folding his arms and staring at the pacing ex-stormtrooper with a blend of amusement and frustration. 

“What’s the matter now, huh?” Poe watched Finn stop his angry pace, watched Finn hang his head dejectedly. Finn side-eyed the expert pilot.

“Nothin,’” Finn ran a hand through his hair. He sat down on the dirt of Endor, and sighed. Poe sat beside him, and gently squeezed his left shoulder in a gesture of warm reassurance. Poe flashed him a winning grin, a smile that betrayed the seriousness in his stare.

“Come on,” Poe shook his shoulder a little. “We both know it ain’t ‘nothin’’! Ever since we left that godforsaken sandy rock you’ve been going on about her non-stop!”

“Why did she fall for that—that—traitor!” Finn spat angrily. Poe winked, his grin getting mischievous. 

“Well, I can think of one such pairing,” Poe teased. Finn pouted and blushed furiously.

“She deserves so much better than him!” Finn snarled. Poe sighed, laughing somewhat as he leaned back against the X-Wing. 

“Now how do you know that? What, you’re some kinda love expert or somethin’!” Poe argued. 

“No,” Finn sighed dejectedly again. “It’s just…!”

“Hmm?” Poe tilted Finn’s chin up and slightly towards him. Their eyes met and held. “Cheer up, kid. She’ll come back around.”

“What if she doesn’t!” Finn hissed. Poe’s grin faded somewhat, his blush rising on being so close to Finn. “What if…she…finds out…?”

“You’re gonna let little bouncy buns stop us now, huh?” Poe huffed. He stroked Finn’s cheek gently. Finn looked away, breathing hard. 

“Poe,” Finn murmured, closing his eyes. “I don’t know if a triad would go over well with her…!”

“What’s the worst thing anyone can say to you? Huh?” Poe gazed on Finn affectionately. 

“No,” Finn answered reluctantly.

“There’s a good boy,” Poe teased him once more, and pressed his lips into Finn’s gently. “Like I said, she’ll come around.” Poe let his gaze linger on Finn’s, enamored to the utmost. “Besides, you’ve wielded a lightsaber before, huh!” he winked, and Finn scowled, blushing hotter.

General Organa stood before them, and cleared her throat. “Ah, good to see two rebels hard at work!”

“General Organa!” Poe and Finn stammered, standing together. Leia rolled her eyes.

“Get your asses in the boardroom. We have a meeting.”

“Again!” Poe teased, and Leia scowled at him. 

“Yes, again!” Leia watched them saunter past, and she sighed, holding back a grin of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe fight over Rey, and Leia picks up on something Rey has been keeping from her! 
> 
> Finnpoe is all over this chapter--enjoy it! ;3

Rey struggled to fly the Falcon, her thoughts elsewhere. She was tempted to throw it on autopilot, but she had just left hyperspace, and knew the clunky transport was going to give out if she stalled. 

_Damn Skywalker, anyway_ , was her first thought. 

_Rey?_ came a distant and sad voice. Rey sat up straight, shaking. 

_Leia!_ Rey caught herself being angry at the General’s twin brother, and felt guilty. 

_The Force connects us all, and I can see you’ve been hurt_ , Leia nodded during the extremely boring meeting at the Rebel Base. _Is Luke alright?_

Rey swallowed hard. She worried Leia would sense her…connection…to her son. She took a deep breath. Then: _Luke is fine. Well, angry with me. But fine._

Leia pursed her lips, frowned. _Something went wrong in your training!...I can sense that much. Are you hiding something from me, Rey?_

Rey blushed furiously. Now she was very tempted to put the Falcon on autopilot while she sobbed at the chess table. 

_Rey, you seem…sad. Are you alright?_

Rey took in several deep breaths, trying to rid herself of the bond. The bond thrummed deeply in her soul, and she felt Ben reaching out to his mother. 

_…Ben!..._ Leia stood. Everyone in the meeting paused, staring at the General, whose mouth was agape. 

“General Organa! Are you alright?!” Poe rushed to her. Leia held up one hand to him and the other to her temple. 

“I…I have to adjourn the meeting,” Leia quietly mumbled. The Rebels in attendance exchanged deeply concerned glances and warbled in fear. “We will reconvene tomorrow, oh-eight-hundred!” Leia took command. Everyone dispersed, and she sat down, looking badly shaken.

“General, what is it!” Poe hissed, and Finn stood by, looking hurt. 

“Ben,” Leia barely whispered. “It’s Ben! I heard him…through Rey!”

“What!” Poe and Finn shouted together. 

“You heard what I said, dimwits!” Leia scolded them. She squeezed her temples in pain. 

“General…where is Rey!” Poe demanded to know. Leia glared at him despite her weakened state. 

“She is aboard the Falcon,” Leia sensed. “That is all I can tell.”

Poe and Finn looked at each other, then at Leia. “We’ve got to find her!” Finn nearly yelled, fearing for her life.

“No!” Leia argued. “The First Order cannot be alerted to our location!” 

Finn was panicked, pacing back and forth. “Calm down, kid!” Poe tried to soothe the stormtrooper. “I’m sure she will come back just fine…!”

Finn slammed his fist into a table, and snarled, “Rey is in danger! Kylo Ren could be on her tail right now, and--!”

 _Not like that’s a bad idea_ , Poe thought. Then: “Yeah, let him chase her, that’s a good idea!” 

Finn strode up to Poe, rage seething. He poked him in the chest hard with a finger. “You need to find her, flyboy, before she alerts Kylo Ren to the Rebel Base location!”

“Boys, boys,” Leia waved off their show of masculinity wearily. “Rey can handle herself just fine. She is a Jedi, remember?”

“A Jedi in training does not a Jedi Master make!” Finn spat.

“Good one, Master Yoda,” Poe chuckled, his banter making Finn blush hotly. 

“I need to retire to my quarters,” Leia touched Poe’s shoulder as she stood. “Get this one to calm down, will you?” she nodded toward the raging Finn. 

“Sure thing,” Poe winked at Leia as she left, her thoughts with her estranged son. 

“But—but--!” Finn looked after her as Poe held him back. Poe gently pressed Finn against the boardroom desk, shaking his head.

“You heard what she said, alright?” Poe fought Finn for the umpteenth time. “Calm down about your girlfriend.”

“She is not my--!” Finn gasped, furious. 

Poe laughed. “Oh come on! The way you go on about her? Get all googly eyed as she walks over to you! Oh, Finn. You’re head over heels. But you know what? So am I!”

“Wait—with--!” Finn could barely finish his sentence before Poe smothered him with a passionate kiss. 

“With you, genius,” Poe winked as he finished the kiss and the fight. “Better?”

“I—uh—what!” Finn stammered, stunned by the display of affection so soon after a fight, and in public, no less. The two had kept their liaison quiet, behind closed doors, and now…Finn stared as Poe brushed his nose against his.

“You’re so cute when you’re angry!” Poe bit his lip, squeezed Finn’s ass. Finn squeaked, jumping a bit at the brazen touch. 

“Poe!” Finn huffed, trying to stay angry at the expert pilot. But Poe’s charm had won out, for now. He sighed sadly. “I hope Rey comes back…is all.”

“I wonder how her training went!” Poe smiled. “Come on…let’s hit the showers, huh?” And he led Finn away before anyone noticed the two together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo Ren reunite in an unexpected way...but are they too nervous to push their bond further?

Rey severed the connection to Leia, Luke and Ben, if only to be alone with her thoughts on the Falcon. She sighed deeply, the scent of Chewie’s fur distracting her. She stood, setting the Falcon on autopilot, and wandered into the hull. She sat at the chess table, which had been deactivated for ages. 

Rey looked out the Falcon’s windows, trying to feel the Force for herself…but all she could sense was the blackness, the vastness of empty space around her and the Falcon. The Falcon itself felt like an old husk, an ancient vessel suspended in the void, and Rey but a moment in time on the vessel, toward destinations unknown. 

Rey sat in absolute silence for several minutes. Then, she felt her breath hitching, the tears forming. She sobbed.

 _I feel so alone!_ Please…anyone…help me! Rey wept into the void.

 _Rey_ , came Ben’s gentle and deep voice, and Rey wiped her tears away, her face flushed from crying. 

_Ben!_ Rey wailed. 

_Rey, why have you been upset? I sense a disturbance in our bond, and not just from my parents_ , he added, concerned for a moment. 

_I miss you, and I am miserable, and I have failed in my Jedi training!_ Rey blurted at once. Kylo Ren appeared on the Falcon, his tunic gone, his pants tight around his waist. His eyes burned as they studied Rey. He reached out a bare hand to her, and she stepped toward him. She suddenly collapsed into his bare arms, sobbing on his shoulder and chest. 

Kylo Ren didn’t know what to do with such an emotional display. He felt awkward, and decided to pat her back gently. Rey turned into him, holding him tight. 

_I need you, Ben_ , Rey whispered to him. _I need you, and I don’t know why! I don’t understand why any of this is happening!_

 _Our bond must be growing in strength_ , Kylo Ren reasoned, and Rey sighed.

 _Ben, please…keep me company a while_ , Rey mumbled. Kylo Ren stiffened at that suggestion.

 _I have duties to attend to that might interrupt—_ Kylo Ren began. But Rey tenderly, delicately placed a kiss on his cheek. 

_I would really appreciate it_ , Rey whimpered, and Kylo Ren nearly fell backward onto the floor of his quarters.

 _Well…fine_ , Kylo Ren relented. _Where do you want me to…sit?_

 _The chess table! It’s free_ , Rey hurried him over to it. 

_You…play…chess?_ Kylo Ren asked, hesitant to join Rey for the night on board the strange old vessel she chose. 

_Yes_ , Rey lied. She smiled. Kylo Ren pouted.

 _No, you do not_ , he argued. 

Rey’s smile was dampened. _Fine. I don’t. I just wanted to be with you._

Kylo Ren stared at Rey. _So eager_ , he huffed. _I…I think I like it…_

Rey smothered him with a kiss, and Kylo Ren was startled that she made the first move. _Ben, I…!_ Rey paused, stunned at how willing she was to be with him. 

_You can’t keep denying what you want, Rey!_ came Luke’s scolding voice, an echo from her time on Ach-To.

 _You’re afraid…as am I_ , Kylo Ren admitted at her hesitation. 

_I don’t have any idea what I am doing, or why_ , Rey wondered aloud. Kylo Ren nodded, just as confused, although he enjoyed holding Rey close in the booth by the chess table. He brushed some stray hairs back, and kissed her gently. _Ben!_ she gasped afterward. She blushed fiercely.

 _I keep wanting to come back to you, as a moth to flame_ , Kylo Ren huffed, and Rey nodded. _Such an intense pull, deeper than the Force…it frightens me._

 _I feel the same way_ , Rey agreed, worried. 

_I don’t want you to feel alone, though_ , Kylo Ren reassured her.

 _Neither do I want that for you_ , Rey bit her lip. 

_Perhaps I can rest here, and we can talk in the morning_ , Kylo Ren suggested. 

_If that is best_ , Rey gestured for him to lay down. He rested his head in her lap, his black hair radiating in waves like an inky ocean over darkened sands. He looked up at her reverently, and she looked down at him gently. 

_Not the best of accommodations here, but it will do_ , Kylo Ren teased. Rey grinned. 

_Well, I am doing the best I can_ , she added as she wandered back to the pilot’s seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo Ren feel their bond deepen, and both are frightened. Will they ever be able to make one another's walls come down?

Rey had flown the Falcon for hours, trying to keep her mind off of Kylo Ren, who had fallen asleep by the chess table. 

She chewed her lip, staring back at him for a moment. Then, she regained her focus, heading toward Jakku on instinct.

_I have to know…if my visions on Ach-To were right…then…why was I stranded on Jakku?_

Rey felt her guts twist and knot as she tried to focus on the thought of her heritage. Why it had bothered her so much was her vision on Ach-To…how she was so drawn toward the darkness, and how she was not afraid of it at all. She loathed that about herself, and was glad she had isolated herself so that no-one could feel her pain.

No-one save for Ben Solo, who began to wince in pain, clutching his stomach. He sat up, scowling, his dark hair momentarily blinding him before he pulled it away from his sweaty face. He stood, and wandered over to Rey in the cockpit.

 _Hi_ , he panted, and Rey instantly threw the Falcon on autopilot. She jumped out of her seat, clutching her saber protectively.

 _Ben! You startled the daylights out of me!_ Rey scolded him. Kylo Ren backed away from her, also finding his saber, in case they decided to settle their emotions with a fight, as per the usual.

 _Rey_ , Kylo Ren nodded, watching her carefully. Each felt their guts tighten and loosen, twisting as if they were suspended with a single cord between them. 

Rey tensed, feeling the spasms and nausea wash over her. Kylo Ren staggered a bit, feeling suddenly ill.

 _You feel it too?_ Rey asked. 

_Yeah_ , Kylo Ren huffed, sweating more. He wiped his brow, his face pale. _Rey…how is it we…feel the same things at the same time?!_

 _I…I don’t know…!_ Rey shook her head, and sat down. Kylo Ren sat next to her, tempted to hold her hand, but he refrained given the tension they felt at that moment. 

_A dyad…_ Kylo Ren suggested. Rey frowned at that.

 _Such a connection hasn’t existed for millennia!_ She argued. 

_We are a mirror to each other_ , Kylo Ren mused. _The light to the other’s darkness. When we feel pain, it is magnified by the bond we share. The same with all other senses, all other emotions. This bond…it is very powerful. And I am deeply frightened of it._

 _How do we control it?!_ Rey hissed, suspicious of his motives. Kylo Ren began to pace, his wavy hair bouncing along his bare shoulders. 

_Bonds like this cannot be controlled!_ Kylo Ren paused, facing away from Rey. He was on the deck of the star destroyer, staring into space as he spoke. _This is not a Jedi training exercise, no Sith pact…this…this is a deeper bond, one only the Force can withstand._

_But…why us?_ Rey wondered softly. Kylo Ren whirled around, his scar throbbing somewhat as he forced his anger away.

 _I don’t know!_ He hissed, rushing up to Rey. _Somehow the Force sees us as…part of the same being. But how can this be!_ Kylo Ren looked out the Falcon’s windows. He felt a pang of familiarity. Then: _Wait…I know this ship…!_

Rey suddenly severed the connection. She stood in the cockpit, glancing about, frightened. 

_I must warn Leia, and return to the Base!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn reflects on his relationships with Poe and Rey...when trouble comes for all of them, in the worst possible way!

Finn awoke next to Poe, the pilot’s arms wrapped around his naked waist. Finn stared at the ceiling, struck by thoughts of Rey. How strong she was in spite of the danger everyone faced, how she never backed down from a challenge…how lovely she was, even in tatters and muddied goggles. 

Finn felt attracted to Poe physically—they had established a touchy-feely interaction early on, and Finn felt a thrill every time they made contact, sexual or otherwise—but his heart was with Rey. He looked at Poe sadly. _I love her_ , he thought.

Finn sat up straight in bed as Rey’s voice reached him, in sheer panic: _Finn!_

 _…Rey?!_ Finn thought, stunned. _How…what…!_

 _No time to explain, but I have to get back to the Rebel Base_ , Rey blurted, tears filming her vision for a moment as she flew the Falcon into hyperspace. She sensed another was with Finn, and asked, _Are you alone? And are you…alright? You seem…tense…_

 _I…uh…am fine!_ Finn lied, watching Poe wake up and rub his eyes sleepily. 

“Where’s the fire, kid?!” Poe grunted, watching Finn dress quickly.

“It’s Rey!” Finn blurted, donning part of his old stormtrooper gear. “She’s in trouble!”

“That girl’s always in over her head, huh!” Poe growled as he reluctantly left the warm bed they had shared after their shower. “How did she screw up this time? She already pissed off two Skywalkers with her shenanigans…!”

 _Kylo Ren keeps visiting me, and claims we are…a dyad…_ Rey mumbled, directing her thoughts to Finn urgently. _I do feel connected to him…perhaps even…attracted to him? It’s scary, and confusing, and anyway! I have to get back to General Organa right away, before he plans an attack!_

 _He found your location?!_ Finn mentally hissed as Poe shouldered his pilot vest, staring at his lover with intense scrutiny.

 _I’m afraid so_ , Rey sighed. _My training as a Jedi will have to wait…_

“It’s her other boyfriend, isn’t it?” Poe asked, folding his arms and leaning into the doorway of their shared room. 

“What!” Finn spat, nearly laughing at the absurdity of the statement. “Rey is a Jedi! She can’t have a boyfriend!”

“Fine,” Poe rolled his eyes. “Her other undercover lover.”

Finn grunted at that, pausing in his preparations to stare at the floor. 

“Come on, kid, you know those two aren’t just crossing sabers every time they meet,” Poe grinned, winking. 

“Rey would never!” Finn began, flustered and furious at the suggestion that the warlord and the Jedi apprentice had shared more than just hatred for one another. 

“I totally see it,” Poe shook his head. “I mean, come on, the dude has to wear a cape and walk funny just to keep himself from getting aroused!”

“Poe!” Finn growled. 

“It’s true!” Poe spread his arms in a charming shrug. “I mean, the guy is always gunning for her for a reason. Think about it—he isolates her from friends and family. Check. He connects with her through the Force all the time. Check. He even does his best to make a dramatic entrance whenever he knows she’s around. Check and mate, my friend.”

“Kylo Ren is the leader of the First Order, and will stop at nothing to destroy everything we have worked for!” Finn countered, flushing in anger. 

“I think you’re forgetting someone, though!” Poe raised a finger, thinking aloud. “Kylo Ren isn’t the one calling all the shots here…no, something else is going on, kid. Something much worse than an emo teenager out to defy mom and dad.”

“Snoke is dead!” Finn huffed, pacing the room now. 

“So much pent up energy!” Poe grinned at Finn. “You wanna go for another round later!”

“No!” Finn huffed, blushing from the advance as well as his anger. “But who else is doing this!”

“That, I don’t know, and to be honest, I don’t think anyone wants to know!” Poe came close to Finn. He lowered his voice to a soft whisper, “But between you and me—I think Palpatine isn’t dead!”

“What!” Finn cried, flummoxed. “No—no! He died when Darth Vader threw him into the core reactor of the Death Star years ago!”

“I don’t know!” Poe argued in a gentle singsong voice. “I mean, considering Snoke is dead…who else would control the First Order? Kylo Ren is too busy chasing little bouncy buns’ tail, Finn. He won’t be able to control an entire fleet of star destroyers when his mind is too focused on his second head!”

“What about the other commanders? They have served the First Order for years, too!” Finn argued. “Hello, former stormtrooper, remember?!” 

“Yeah, but you deflected, and at the right time, too!” Poe shook his head. “Nah, I suspect something very bad is gonna happen, Finn. And we’re in the middle of it all!”

 _Finn? Are you still there? Find Leia! Tell her I am in trouble…I can’t reach her…is…is she alright?_ Rey asked, concerned.

 _I’m coming for ya, Rey!_ Finn blinked, walking with Poe toward the X-Wing.

“Now just where do you think you two are headed?” came an annoying droid’s voice.

“Oh no,” Finn and Poe groaned. 

“Outta the way, bolts for brains,” Poe tried to dismiss C-3PO. 

R2D2 rolled over and bleeped a sad response.

“It’s Leia!” Finn realized, and ran away from Poe and the droids, rushing toward the General’s quarters, his heart racing.

“Ben is gone, gone!” Leia was weeping, and Finn stood in her doorway, out of breath from running so fast. Poe and the droids ran over to them.

“What’s going on?” Poe gasped, stunned to see the proud General in a defeated heap in her immaculate quarters.

“Her son contacted her through the Force,” Finn explained. “…well, somehow! And now…”

“First Han, then Luke, now Ben…I don’t know if my heart can take this anymore,” Leia whispered. 

“General Organa,” Poe began, trying to be gentle, “the Rebellion needs you!”

“My boy needs me!” Leia roared at them. She was stunned by her sudden outburst, as much as everyone else.

“Leia, are you alright?” C-3PO raised his arms, swiveled his head in confusion. 

“Get out, all of you!” Leia hissed. She turned away from them, away from the world, and wept. 

“I think she needs to be alone for a while,” Poe murmured, and gently shut her door. 

“Well, there goes our mission to save Rey!” Finn spat, frustrated. 

They walked toward the holding bay, and encountered Rose debating with Chewbacca over something. 

“Finn! Poe! Where did you two run off to?” Rose put her hands on her hips, smiling at them. Chewbacca gave a greeting, a gusty roar.

“Rey might be in trouble, and we gotta go find her!” Poe explained, forcing back a blush that seeped in to his cheeks on being found out.

“What? You need a wayfinder?” Rose produced such a device, smirking. 

Poe and Finn gazed at each other, jaws agape. They rushed over to her.

“Where did you get this?!” Finn demanded to know. He studied the darkened pyramid crystal carefully, noting the Sith runes. 

“I know a guy who knows a guy,” Rose shrugged. 

Chewbacca argued with her in a grunting warble. Rose scoffed.

“Well, okay, I might have found it while repairing one of the ships that docked here recently,” Rose admitted. “Chewie says it’s a wayfinder. And that it’s bad luck.”

“A bad sign, considering the runes!” Poe cried, dismayed on seeing the device. 

“Someone is looking to go somewhere secret, unmapped…” Finn examined it further. “It won’t work without the proper kyber crystal in place, either. But this might be the clue we need…”

Finn tried hard to send the image of the wayfinder to Rey. 

Rey drank some water from her canteen and paused onboard the Falcon on autopilot. A pyramid seemed to hover before her, rotating somewhat in space. She reached out to touch it, and overheard Finn, Poe and Rose talking. 

“Yeah, but if we can’t use it, it’s pointless to have it! Chuck it and leave it!” Poe grabbed the device, and leaned an arm back to throw it. 

“NO!” Finn and Rose stopped him. They took the wayfinder away from him. 

“It’s likely someone from the First Order left this behind, and it was probably for Kylo Ren!” Rose explained. “If anything, it could be a decoy or something a spy would leave for us to find! We should be careful with it, in case that spy is looking for it!”

Rey then was hit with an indescribable image, one of Kylo Ren using a wayfinder like the one Rose discovered. He listened intently to the Sith language, and nodded, placing his helmet on slowly. 

_Ben! No!_ Rey wailed. 

Kylo Ren replied, _Ben Solo is dead, Rey. You want to know the truth of your heritage? Well, so do I. If we are linked by the Force, only one person in the galaxy could have the answer we seek…_

 _…no!..._ Rey gasped, suddenly falling to her knees. She felt sick, and weak. _No!_

Sinister laughter filled her mind, and Rey collapsed on the deck of the Falcon in pain. She passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey Force projects herself on Ahch-To, only to discover she is not alone...tensions continue to build between her and Kylo Ren, but are their visions truly shared, or is something more sinister going on?
> 
> A less serious alternate ending is in the Notes! :3

Rey awoke by the sea, surrounded by green hills and rocky crags. She sat up, dazed and in pain. 

Luke faced away from her, his apparition aglow even with his hood over him. 

_Padawan, why did you come here?_ he asked solemnly. 

_I wanted to learn the ways of the Force,_ Rey whispered to the phantom. Luke still did not face her.

 _You are a part of a dyad, and he calls to you,_ Luke hissed, frowning. _You refuse to let the Force guide you, so now you are here. Let my soul rest, Padawan. Seek Ben elsewhere._

Luke’s spirit dissipated on the cold winds of Ahch-To, and Rey wept, shaking. 

_I need your guidance! Please!_ she wept. She was met with the rushing waves, then silence.

Rey suddenly felt pulled into a bright white room. She stood over Kylo Ren, who was thrashing in a dream terror, his expression horrified. He was crying and mumbling, and started to scream. 

Rey gently touched his arm, watched his thrashing suddenly cease. 

_Rey?_ came the voice of a deeply frightened and anxious man, not a warlord that had killed many in the struggle to survive and succeed. 

_Ben,_ Rey wiped her tears away with the back of her left hand as she held his free left hand with her right. She squeezed it tenderly. _I am here…it is alright…_

 _Why are you here?_ Ben sighed, his posture beginning to relax somewhat. He still felt exhausted, and tried to resume sleeping.

 _I don’t know,_ Rey admitted softly. _Master Skywalker sent me away, and the Force brought me to you yet again…!_

 _It must know something we don’t,_ Kylo Ren warbled, staring at the wall, laying on his side. 

_I mean…how is it possible for us to be…_

_Connected as we are?_ Kylo Ren wondered, finishing her thought. _Darth Plageius the Wise knew something of a dyad, but the Jedi order destroyed those texts long ago…_

Rey lightly stroked Ben’s hair, making him stir a bit, and relax even more.

 _Rey?_ he asked, as if he were young again, and not a battle hardened creature of darkness. 

_Yes, Ben?_ Rey stepped away from him, wondering what his reaction would be.

 _Please don’t stop visiting me, or break the bond,_ Ben Solo whispered, sounding lost and sad. 

_But I don’t understand why we are being pulled together!_ Rey mumbled, hurt and confused by everything. _Why does every vision I have…_

 _…involve you?_ Kylo Ren finished. _I wish I had the answer…that is why I am leaving for Exegol._

 _Exegol?_ Rey wondered. She had never heard of the unmapped world, but the name alone sent shivers down her spine.

 _The wayfinder,_ Kylo Ren huffed. _I lost it on that blasted planet—and someone stole it…it is my next piece in the puzzle…!_

Rey backed out of the room entirely, the hilt of her lightsaber at the ready in her palm. 

_Where is it!_ Kylo Ren hissed, replacing his helmet and readying his lightsaber as well.

 _I don’t know!_ Rey mumbled, her lightsaber hissing to life. She nearly backed into Darth Vader’s destroyed helmet, and gasped at it.

She barely had time to block Kylo Ren’s attack, his red saber ablaze in the cold and stark room, in much the same way the red earth gave way under the white dust of Crait.

Rey and Kylo Ren sized one another up, circling each other.

 _Why must we fight?_ Rey hissed, and the static of the blades meeting crackled, causing sparks to fly.

 _It must be instinct,_ Kylo Ren reasoned calmly despite pushing against her with all his might. 

Rey and Kylo Ren made eye contact. Rey tried to see through the visor in his mask, to see the human being enshrouded in so much anger and fear. Rey suddenly let go, and vanished.

Kylo Ren shouted, “NO!” angrily in his quarters, causing the stormtroopers marching down the hall to pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Alternate Ending~  
> “Where is it!” Kylo Ren hissed, replacing his helmet and readying his lightsaber as well.
> 
> “I don’t know!” Rey mumbled, her lightsaber hissing to life. She nearly backed into Darth Vader’s destroyed helmet, and gasped at it.
> 
> She barely had time to block Kylo Ren’s attack, his red saber ablaze in the cold and stark room, in much the same way the red earth gave way under the white dust of Crait.
> 
> Rey and Kylo Ren sized one another up, circling each other. 
> 
> “Why must we fight?” Rey hissed, and the static of the blades meeting crackled, causing sparks to fly.
> 
> “It must be instinct,” Kylo Ren reasoned calmly despite pushing against her with all his might. 
> 
> Rey and Kylo Ren made eye contact. 
> 
> “Instincts are dumb, you’re dumb!” Rey argued. 
> 
> “Nuh uh!” Kylo Ren shot back, swinging his lightsaber and parrying her blow. “Give me back my wayfinder!” 
> 
> Rey snarled, attacking once more. “Finders keepers! I’m telling your mom!”
> 
> “YOU WOULDN’T!” Kylo Ren roared.
> 
> “OH PRINCESS LEIA!” Rey shouted into the depths of space. 
> 
> “You’re so mean why you gotta be like that no fair! MA! MA IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!” Kylo Ren sputtered, panicking. 
> 
> General Leia Organa's infuriated shout made them both wince and nearly drop their sabers:  
> “YOU KIDS BETTER STOP OR I’LL TURN THIS SHIP AROUND!”
> 
> “MA IT’S ALL REY’S FAULT SHE STARTED IT," Kylo Ren tried desperately to explain. 
> 
> “NO, YOUR STUPID UNCLE SENT ME HERE,” Rey yelled back. 
> 
> “I SWEAR IF THIS KEEPS UP I AM GONNA DESTROY YOUR DEATH STAR!” Leia threatened. 
> 
> “MA NO IT WAS WORTH LIKE BILLIONS OF DOLLARS," Kylo Ren whined, feeling defeated.
> 
> “IT’S GONNA BE SPACEDUST IN ABOUT A MINUTE," Leia warned them both angrily. 
> 
> “Ugh fine...” Kylo Ren was about to make up to Rey, when she suddenly vanished. 
> 
> Kylo Ren shouted, “NO!” angrily in his quarters, causing the stormtroopers marching down the hall to pause.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a lot of FinnPoe action...including a touch of erotica! Finn can't keep his mind off Rey, even when he is with Poe...Enjoy! ;3

Finn felt a pair of lips on his, and was certain they were not Poe’s. He let a deep sigh escape him, a tender groan, as he ran his hands through her hair, loosening her bun. Rey gasped, thrilled at his gentle caresses along her neck and on her mouth, and Finn wanted so badly for her to stay with him, in more than just his mind…

 _Just once, Rey, be with me….!_ Finn begged the apparition that would be Rey, the phantom lingering on his mind day and night. 

“Come on, big guy, take me already!” Poe growled impatiently at Finn, sliding his erect member against Finn’s backside. 

“W-w-what!” Finn sputtered, the dream of Rey dying in an instant. 

“You’re not relaxed enough yet!” Poe sighed, upset. It had been the third time he tried to have his way with Finn, and was about to give up for the day. 

“I…Oh Poe, I am sorry,” Finn collapsed flat on the bed. Poe wrapped himself around Finn, eager to be inside as well as with him. Poe was hurt…why didn’t Finn feel the same way? They hadn’t struggled that much before, and now Poe began to doubt his prowess in the bedroom. 

“What’s eating you, kid?” Poe teased, biting Finn’s shoulder gently. 

“Ow!” Finn jumped at the contact, and Poe laughed in a snarky way. “I’m…I’ve been thinking about…”

“Her,” Poe finished. He sighed, letting his disappointment at the day seep into it. 

“Well…yeah,” Finn sighed, closing his eyes. Poe propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at Finn tenderly. 

“What’s she got that I don’t?” Poe huffed. “You know…besides the obvious.” He made a curvy gesture with one hand along Finn’s side, tickling him slightly. 

“I wish I didn’t think about her so much,” Finn sighed sadly. “Poe…I think I love her.”

“Well, that is a shock!” Poe sarcastically quipped. Then, more gently, “I know you do, kid.”

“Poe…I love you, too,” Finn argued aloud. “I just…fantasize about her!” he admitted at last. Poe puckered his lips and tsked. 

“Aww, the kid has a crush!” Poe shoved Finn’s shoulder gently, blushing for him. “Finn and Rey, aww!”

“Stop,” Finn snarled. 

“Well, she is a Jedi, so off limits!” Poe noted. Finn grunted in frustration.

“Yeah…I know.”

“Unless she wants a bit of the Dark Side in her, who knows!” he chuckled, wiggling Finn’s member gently.

“Poe!” Finn blushed, gritting his teeth. 

“Well she’s already flirting with Kylo Ren, why not you!” Poe went on. He pressed his lips onto Finn’s ear softly. 

“I…I don’t know,” Finn admitted. They sat quietly for a moment, Poe reveling in being with Finn, and Finn lost in thought over Rey. 

“If she comes around, she will,” Poe reassured Finn. Finn sighed again. 

“I don’t think she will, Poe,” Finn felt the rejection wash over him again. “I think Kylo Ren has her wrapped around his little finger.”

“You’ve seen it huh!” Poe teased. 

“POE!” Finn snarled, more loudly this time. Poe laughed.

“Well, gotta put the guy down somehow, right!” he added. Finn pouted. 

“I’ve lost her,” Finn felt like crying. Poe held him close, shushed him softly.

“You never know,” Poe whispered. “Maybe you’ve forgotten about somebody, huh?”

“I can’t forget about you, Poe,” Finn finally smiled. 

“There it is! There is that grin I fell in love with!” Poe kissed his cheek. “You’ve got me, kid. I’m here for you, alright? Chasing after Rey…you’ll only get hurt. And I usually do the chasing!”

“I’m sorry,” Finn muttered. “I feel bad…I want these thoughts to go away…”

“They won’t and that’s okay,” Poe shrugged it off. “I’ve been with lots of chicks, they’re hard to shake! You’ll be alright, kid…you just gotta let it go, okay?”

“…okay.” Finn rolled around to face Poe. Poe stroked his cheek, kissed him sweetly…like how he wanted Rey to kiss him. 

“I don’t mind a little roleplay,” Poe suggested. “Hell, if you want me to be a Jedi princess, I will do it! I just gotta get some hair tips from Leia down the hall…!”

“No, that’s…that’s alright, Poe,” Finn huffed, holding back another smile at the thought of Poe in Leia’s white robes and buns. 

“Help me, sexy stormtrooper, you’re my only hope!” Poe went on in a high pitched voice, and this time Finn laughed loudly. “Hey hey! There it is! I gotcha to laugh finally. Good to have you back, kid!”

Finn stuck his tongue out at Poe and Poe took the opportunity to slide it between his lips.

“Poe,” Finn mumbled as he felt his erection building again. Poe grabbed him, gave him a squeeze, hardened his grip. 

“You wanna try again, huh?” Poe growled between kisses, licking Finn’s ear. 

“Yes,” Finn nodded, gasping. 

“That’s my boy,” Poe assumed the position over him, and was successful in taking Finn at last, pumping hard until he gave out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben reconnect at last on Ahch-To, and Rey realizes Ben's fate...
> 
> It's an emotional chapter, oof

Rey stared up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly drift overhead. She had remained on Ahch-To for several days, catching and eating Porgs as Chewie had done, and resting in Luke’s abandoned hovel. She had hoped being on the island would give her clues to the Jedi order, or perhaps put her in touch with the Jedi Master, but she could not connect with him via the Force. Each time, he told her to leave him be. Each time, he insisted she connect with Ben Solo instead. 

Rey felt someone lie down next to her, and she turned away, rolling onto her side. 

_That one looks like a TIE fighter_ , Ben whispered, and Rey sighed, frustrated.

 _Please go away_ , she thought angrily.

 _It must be nice_ , Ben mumbled, staring up at the clouds, _to have peace._

Rey picked at the grass. _It would be nice if you could leave me alone, so I could have it._

 _Being alone is difficult_ , Ben reasoned gently. Rey rolled onto her back again, trying to focus on the clouds above her rather than his deep and tender voice. 

_What are you doing here?_ Rey took in a deep breath and let it go. Some of her anger dissipated, but she still felt frustrated by his presence. 

_I am tired of being lonely_ , Ben replied. 

They lay there in silence, and Rey felt his fingertips brush against the back of her hand. 

Rey suddenly felt everything—the warmth of the sunlight, the freshness of the soil and the grass, the softness of his touch on her skin, and the rushing waves, the water breaking on the shoreline below. She took in another deep breath, and let the tears run down her cheeks. 

_Then stay_ , Rey whispered to him softly, through space and time and distance immeasurable. _Stay with me._

Ben squeezed her hand, and she sobbed. 

_Come back to the light, Ben_ , Rey warbled between sobs. _Be with me._

_Our souls are bound, and I am here_ , Ben reassured her. _We do not need to wrap the ribbon around our wrists to know our fate._

_But my heritage…your destiny…_

_Blood means nothing, in the end_ , Ben Solo sighed. _For we come from nothing, from little more than people who have no idea how else to express love and affection than through children…and nothing else. My parents abandoned me to the Jedi, your parents abandoned you to the Imperials, and we are lonely souls, cast adrift in a starlit sea. Yet here we are, the Force has bound us, and together we will go on._

_Ben, please…!_ Rey wept. She wiped her tears away with her free hand, and Ben rolled over to gaze at her gently, warmly. 

_I ache for you_ , Ben whispered. _Each time I see you, each time we connect, the ache grows until I see you once more. Part of my soul…is here. With you. Always._

 _Ben!_ Rey sat up, sobbing hard into her knees. She shook from sobbing, and Ben sat up with her, wrapped his arms around her. He held her until her wails had stopped, rocking her gently. 

_Your place is in the light, mine is in the darkness, for now_ , Ben mumbled, beginning to assume the mask of Kylo Ren once more, his voice changing to a sad and angry one. 

_Ben, no! Come back! Come back to me!_ Rey gasped, sensing him vanishing on the cold wind of Ahch-To. 

Rey found herself alone, hugging her knees, her hair nearly torn loose from its buns, her eyes filled with tears. It was how Luke found her, and he stepped quietly beside her. 

_Rey_ , Luke gently whispered. _Come with me. I have the answer you seek._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn panics as the wayfinder suddenly activates, and Poe has a plan to be rid of it and Kylo Ren...meanwhile, Kylo Ren faces down his demon...

Finn paced back and forth in front of Rose, frustration written all over his face. 

“Is the wayfinder active??” he demanded to know. 

Poe watched them carefully, folding his arms, his pilot gear getting heavier by the second. He wanted nothing more than to just abandon the mission and be with Finn, perhaps get away to some mineral spring laden planet a parsec away, but pushed the thought in the back of his mind as he waited for Finn to decide on what to do. 

Rose was worried. “I don’t know! It just started…glowing?...this morning!” she blurted, confused. Chewbacca growled an affirmative. 

“If the wayfinder is active…”

“It can only mean one thing,” Poe rolled his eyes. 

“Ready the fleet, be prepared for an attack!” Finn shouted to the commanding officers nearby. 

“Uh, Finn? Yeah. We don’t have a fleet, exactly,” Poe corrected Finn gently.

Finn paused, staring at the other X-wing pilots who had raised their eyebrows at him. Finn blushed. “You know what I mean!” he ordered.

“Hey!” General Leia Organa appeared from behind him. “As the General, I give out orders here! Stand down, moron!”

“General Organa!” everyone gasped. They hadn’t seen her in days—she was deep in thought, grieving over the loss of her brother and husband, and soon her own son. Leia waved them away, irritated. 

“Now what’s all this talk about an attack?” she pursed her lips, folding her arms. She raised an eyebrow at Poe, who shrugged as if to agree in her confusion.

“General, we found this!” Rose presented the wayfinder to Leia. Leia startled at it.

“Where did you get that?” she hissed softly, watching its intermittent red glow as if it were an ominous portent.

“I came across it while repairing the X-wings,” Rose explained. “I don’t know why it’s been glowing like that, I was sure it was broken or damaged!”

“Hmm,” Leia set the wayfinder down. “I have a bad feeling about this…!”

“General, that wayfinder must have been in the possession of Kylo Ren!” Finn argued. “He will come here and try to kill us just to reclaim it!”

“Well, get rid of it!” she walked toward her chambers again. “And be quick about it, we don’t want the First Order banging down the door!”

“Yes, General!” Poe saluted her. Leia squinted at him, making his blood turn cold. She smiled warmly and left.

“How do we get rid of it? Every quadrant will be full of First Order troops looking for it!” Finn panicked. Poe grinned.

“I know a place we can try,” he set his coordinates for Kijimi, and fired up the X-wing. “Let’s go!”

***

Luke guided Rey to the Millenium Falcon, and sat down beside her. He sighed. 

_Your destiny is not decided by your bloodline, but by the actions you choose to take, Padawan,_ Luke told her. _Shiev Palpatine may be related to you, directly or indirectly, but that does not make you any less of a Jedi for choosing a different path. You must face him, and claim your destiny for yourself, as I did so long ago!_

Rey listened intently to the Jedi elder. She nodded, wiping away the last of her tears.

 _Your connection to Ben will never be severed,_ Luke reassured her softly. _Nor will it to me, or any other Jedi. We will all be with you when you need us the most. Search your feelings, and trust in them! The Force is strong with you, Rey, and you must go._

 _What if this is a trap?_ Rey wondered before she returned to the waiting Falcon. _What if destroying the Emperor is the wrong thing to do?_

 _You will know what to do, when the time is right,_ Luke encouraged her.

Rey nodded, and Luke vanished. She took in a deep breath, and returned on her path toward the Rebel base.

***

Kylo Ren led his team of stormtroopers toward the jungle moon he sensed during his talks with Rey. _I knew appealing to her was the only way I could retrieve the wayfinders, and get to Exegol. Now, to reclaim my wayfinder…!_

Suddenly, Rey stood behind him, and pressed her palm into his shoulder. _I wouldn’t, if I were you._

Kylo Ren whirled around for a moment, startled. Nobody was there.

He turned around again, trying to focus on flying toward his intended target.

 _Wait…it’s…not here!_ He clenched his fists, tightening his grip on the controls. _Where is it!_

He shouted into the intercom between fighters the same question. The stormtroopers were just as confused as he was. 

“Looks like it’s gone, sir!” they informed him. Kylo Ren slammed his helmet off, and put his fighter on autopilot. He paced, his cape billowing around him like a dark cloud. 

_How could this have happened!_ he swore to himself, pacing angrily. _You tricked me!_ he yelled at Rey. Rey calmly stood by his chair, looking forward rather than at him. 

_I will not play your games, Kylo Ren,_ Rey asserted softly. _My destiny is not linked to my bloodline, nor to you. It is of my own making._

Kylo Ren suddenly burst into cynical laughter, and the stormtroopers were even more confused. 

“Sir? Are you alright?” one asked.

“Leave me alone!” Kylo Ren hissed to them as much as to Rey. Rey smiled slightly, then:

_You know that so long as we are bound, I will not be able to leave you be. All the same, I am choosing to be here, now._

_What do you have to gain from it?!_ Kylo Ren demanded to know.

 _Nothing,_ Rey whispered. 

Silence filled the fighter. Kylo Ren snarled and fumed, readying his saber. 

_I have nothing to gain in being here, and nothing to lose,_ Rey continued softly. She maintained her composure as Kylo Ren’s lightsaber hissed to life, staining the walls of the fighter red, as if coating it with blood. _I am just…here. And I want you to realize what you are doing—who you are serving—is wrong._

 _Ha!_ Kylo Ren sneered, raising his lightsaber as he stepped toward her. _The Jedi made me what I am!_

 _No,_ Rey argued. _You made yourself this way. And you have the power to change it._

Kylo Ren half yelled, half roared in rage as he attacked Rey. She simply stepped aside, and he sliced his pilot’s chair in half. He pulled the blade back, and cut the power. The cabin of the fighter went completely dark, so much that he couldn’t see anything at all.

 _Where are you!_ he snarled into the darkness. Silence.

Kylo Ren heard the static of the intercom, and swore. “Sir?” came the rasped reply of a stormtrooper. 

_I am here for you, Ben,_ Rey whispered into his ear, her arms surrounding his waist in the dark. _Always._

Kylo Ren whirled, terrified. Rey vanished once again. 

_What frightens you?_ Rey murmured, and she activated her lightsaber. The brilliant blue light made Kylo Ren wince, covering his eyes momentarily. 

_Nothing!_ Kylo Ren bunched his hands into fists, shaking. His eyes finally adjusted to the sudden light. He fumbled for his lightsaber, and realized it was gone!

Rey activated his lightsaber, and held both firmly in her grasp. 

_What frightens you, Kylo Ren?_ Rey dropped her voice to an imperceptible whisper in the darkness of the fighter cabin. She began to advance on him, pushing him toward the front windows.

Kylo Ren began to gasp for breath, his heart pounding in his chest, his throat tightening. He felt the sweat drip from his brow to his nose as Rey pointed the blades at him in a gentle yet threatening manner. 

_What is the matter?_ Rey mumbled, smiling tenderly. She pointed the blades at his throat. _Didn’t think I would be here, doing this, did you?_

 _No!_ Kylo Ren squeaked, shaking in fright. He covered his face, twisted away from her soul piercing gaze, away from the dual blades hissing at his throat. 

Rey deactivated the sabers and dropped them to the floor with a clang.

She stood inches in front of him, gently pulled his arms away from his face. _What frightens you, Kylo Ren?_

 _You!_ he cried out, infuriated. _You frighten me!_

_Why?_ Rey wondered, half intimidating, half curious. 

_I am afraid to love you as I do!_ he admitted at last, and fell to his knees, his face bright red from the effort of screaming and from embarrassment. 

_You are a traitor and a murderer,_ Rey countered. _The First Order has slaughtered many under your command. How can a monster like you love anyone?_

 _I don’t know!_ Kylo Ren rested his head on the floor, and sobbed. _I don’t deserve it!_

 _No,_ Rey agreed softly. _Not as Kylo Ren, you do not. Your anger has ruined you, Ben Solo. I sense the good in you, I know it is there. Reach for the light, Ben, stay with me._

_How could you want to be here?_ Kylo Ren continued to weep, feeling wretched. The intercom static buzzed in Rey’s silence. Then:

_I am a Jedi, and so were you, once. I believe there is hope for the future, and hope in you. I feel it._

_Without the wayfinder…without Exegol…I need to know the truth!_ Kylo Ren persisted.

 _The truth is in your heart, not in a magic box,_ Rey argued. _Not even the Emperor of the Sith can help you in your own destiny, your own path. And if your path is indeed intertwined with mine, then your fate is very different than that of Kylo Ren—Ben Solo._

Rey stretched out her hand to him, as he had so often done to her. 

_Return to me, Ben,_ Rey pleaded, her eyes shining. 

Kylo Ren paused. He reached for his helmet, and replaced it. Then, he grabbed his lightsaber off the floor, and holstered it. He returned to the intercom, wandering away from her. 

“Set a new course,” Kylo Ren muttered. “Head toward Jakku. I need answers. Now!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to align with the Force on Jakku, but her peace is disrupted by Finn, Poe and none other than Kylo Ren...!

Rey landed the Falcon on Jakku, careful to chart a course a considerable distance away from her birthplace, or from any recognizable landmark on the barren desert world. She stepped into the sands, surveying the landscape while shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. All around her were immense dunes, and not a mountain range she recognized was in sight. 

Rey wandered out into the desert, trying to feel at one with her homeworld. She hiked across the dunes until she found a serene valley to stay in. She shuffled toward it, determined to become one with the Force and realize her true self. 

Rey sat down, the winds abating as she descended into the lower elevations. She crossed her legs, and closed her eyes.

Rey remembered being much younger. She watched her parents get taken away from her, while an Imperial officer held her back from following them. She sobbed, screaming for them. 

It was then that she saw a young boy, his thick black hair a tousled mop, watching the scene from a distance. His mother was with him, holding him close, her graying hair woven into two taught buns against her face. His father was nowhere to be found. 

Rey felt Ben’s stare even then, his presence shaking her to her core.

Finn’s voice reached her, overflowing with panic: “REY!” 

Rey stood, ceasing her meditation. She readied her staff, startled by the sound of a fighter whooshing overhead. 

Poe tried to chase after Finn. They had succeeded in deterring Kylo Ren from attacking the base, drawing him toward Kijimi instead, and had managed to get rid of the wayfinder with the help of Zorii Bliss. Finn sensed something had gone wrong, and on a whim they flew to Jakku—and now, Poe watched as Finn succumbed to Rey in the swaths of sand, crying out for her despite both of them knowing her fate was not the same as theirs. 

“Come on, kid—you have to let her go!” Poe swore to himself, helplessly watching Finn struggle.

“REY!” Finn shouted, desperate to reach her. 

“FINN?!” Rey yelled in reply, confused. She had not expected the stormtrooper, the pilot, Chewie and the droids to follow her, and began to worry for their safety. She shouted, “YOU CAN’T BE HERE! YOU HAVE TO GO! I WILL FACE KYLO REN ALONE!”

“NO!” Finn yelled, and waded toward her. “REY! REY—I--!” he began and gasped as he suddenly sank into a gaping hole that had formed in the sands. Poe rushed over to him, mortified.

“Finn! Hold on!” Poe grabbed Finn’s arm just before he fell into a bottomless pit. Finn’s eyes met Poe’s, and the pilot pulled with all his might. Suddenly, Chewbacca hoisted both men up and away from the pit, yowling. He set them down by the X-wing, and the droids shuffled over, confused.

“Thanks, Chewie!” Finn huffed, trying to calm down. The Wookiee gruffed and warbled, shaking his head. 

“The walking carpet is right,” Poe agreed. “Rey is on her own this time, okay?!”

“I have to tell her, Poe!” Finn wailed. “I can’t just let her--!”

“Look, kid!” Poe grabbed Finn by the arms, stared him directly and deeply in the eyes. “Rey has to do this. You can’t let this go on! You have to stop chasing her. I mean, you almost fell into a pit and I had to drag your dumbass out just now!”

Chewbacca folded his arms, growled and gruffed at that. 

“Yeah, okay, you helped,” Poe admitted. He continued, “Finn…it’s never gonna happen. We did what we could for the Resistance. We have played our part. Now it’s time for Rey to do what she needs to in order for this war to end!”

Finn chewed his lip, looked one last time at Rey. Rey brought down Kylo Ren’s fighter with terrifying ease, slicing one wing off the vehicle and making it crash a distance away. He knew then that Poe was right—no amount of training, no amount of pleading or begging would make Rey stop hunting down Kylo Ren. He knew Rey was the one to defeat him. He swallowed hard, taking in his pride with the motion. 

“Okay,” Finn looked back at Poe. Poe grinned faintly. “Okay. Come on, let’s go home,” he encouraged the droids to follow Chewie back to the X-wing. 

As they left, Rey watched the fighter crash land. She readied her staff, saber and mind.

 _At last, we meet again_ , Kylo Ren announced, walking toward her. He let his cape flutter away in the winds, and readied the hilt of his saber.

 _This isn’t where I was born_ , Rey asserted, igniting her blade. Kylo Ren did the same, circling her. _Why did you come here?_

_You have what I need_ , Kylo Ren bandied the saber about as if it were a youngling’s toy saber. 

_I don’t have the wayfinder, as I told you before!_ Rey argued. 

Kylo Ren laughed. _That isn’t what I need, Rey._

Rey stiffened, and Kylo Ren smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and Rey meet again on the desert planet of Jakku...will Rey be able to stop Kylo Ren in time?

Kylo Ren switched off his lightsaber, set the hilt on his hip. He strode toward Rey with absolute confidence, his black hair rippling back in the wind, his hands open rather than in fists as usual. 

Rey held her lightsaber in front of her, frightened. She stood her ground, trying to will him to stop. 

Kylo Ren waved his hand, knocking her lightsaber loose. It deactivated upon hitting the sand, and Rey cried out as Kylo Ren made her double over, knocking her to her hands and knees. 

He then stood over her for a moment, reveling in the position of authority he now had. 

He offered his hand to her, to help her up. 

Rey caught her breath, scowled up at him. 

_I need you, Rey,_ he just stood there, his hand open to her, inviting her into his arms and heart.

 _Let me stand on my own,_ Rey commanded. Kylo Ren huffed, grinning for a moment, and Rey’s heart faltered at that—she had never seen him smile at her before. 

Rey stood, and Kylo Ren’s grip on her body via the Force had stopped abruptly. He stood there, his hand still extended to her as she faced him. 

_Do it,_ Rey snapped angrily. 

Kylo Ren did not hesitate—he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, sank his lips into hers, sighing deeply. 

Rey let out a slight moan at his touch, thrilled to the utmost, realizing with dread that the Jedi order was damned at this point. She let his hands rise to her shoulders, her face, her hair, let them undo her buns and wander over her body. 

_Rey,_ Ben Solo mumbled, lost in her embrace, his suit getting tighter by the second as she gave in to his caresses at long last. 

_Ben,_ Rey sighed, and rested her forehead on his shoulder, breaking the passionate kiss. 

Ben Solo pulled her close, held her tight. _Never leave me, Rey…_

 _The Force is with us…always…_ Rey whispered, starting to cry as she felt Ben slipping away in her arms, becoming twisted and dark. 

Ben Solo looked out at the desert planet, at the escaping Millennium Falcon, at the TIE fighters giving it chase. He looked down at Rey, who was sobbing now, overwhelmed by his presence. 

_I am not who I used to be,_ he lamented, starting to succumb to the Dark Side. 

_I still love you,_ Rey wept. Ben looked her deeply in the eyes, and then, in an instant, his grip and stance hardened, and he became Kylo Ren once more. 

Rey gasped, and backed away. Kylo Ren stood, staring at the lovelorn Jedi apprentice with disdain. 

_Goodbye scavenger,_ he whirled about, leaving her on the sands alone. 

Rey collapsed, sobbing at the loss of Ben Solo, in frustration at failing her Jedi training. Luke Skywalker stood beside her, watching him leave. 

_You will be reunited before this is over,_ he reassured her gently. _But Ben Solo is no more._

He knelt beside her, and Rey continued to sob. _I need to know…my place…in all this…! Why did this happen, why am I part of a dyad with him?!_

 _The Force has the answers you seek,_ Luke whispered to her. 

_Where is Exegol?_ Rey pleaded with Luke. Luke’s expression became stern and cold. 

_Use the Force, the wayfinders mark the path_ , he grimly stated, and Rey looked up at him with concern. Luke’s android hand balled into a fist. He then whirled around, away from Rey, and pointed to a hill in the distance. _Go. Take that speeder, find another X-wing. The Resistance needs its Jedi._

Rey finally stood, but Luke had vanished. She sighed, and trudged in the direction he sent her, hoping that she could find what Kylo Ren was after, and that she really was the Jedi that the Resistance needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn, Rey and Poe reunite, but not to either Finn nor Poe's liking...!

Finn watched Poe maneuver the Millenium Falcon away from the TIE fighters with ease, launching into hyperspace several times in the process.

“Rey warned us the thing will stall if you do that!” Finn cautioned Poe. Poe grinned widely, winking at Finn. 

“I guess she’s gonna give me a talking-to, huh!” he teased the ex-stormtrooper. 

Finn scowled and nearly yelped as they approached a watery looking world after returning from hyperspace, one far from any planet they were familiar with. 

Poe was in awe and in quiet glee at seeing the planet’s surface. _At last, my wish of a mineral spring planet has been granted! Now, if only Finn would see things my way!_

They managed to land on a rocky shoreline, the only speck of land on the ocean covered world. They got out of the Falcon and began to wander the area, scanning the horizon with Poe’s macrobinoculars.

They both paused on hearing the sound barrier break with the arrival of a worn A-wing, and Finn felt her presence, stunned.

“It’s Rey!” he muttered, elated on sensing her again.

“Of course it is,” Poe grumbled, shaking his head. He pretended to see something interesting in his macrobinoculars. 

Rey saw the Falcon in the distance as she nearly crash landed on the planet. She had been tracking Kylo Ren’s presence, following him when he was distracted by First Order commands, and was somewhat relieved to see Finn running toward her. 

“Rey!” Finn nearly bowled her over as he embraced her, gasping for breath. 

“Finn!” Rey almost laughed, startled by how much she felt his excitement on seeing her. 

Poe came trudging up, raised a hand in hello. “Hey Rey, what’s up?”

“Poe, good to see you as well!” Rey hugged him briefly. The pilot tried not to scowl at Finn on doing so, tempted to mumble, _You seeing this shit?! I hate her so much right now!_

“You’re okay!” Finn cried, grabbing Rey by the shoulders, his eyes shining. 

“I’ve been tracking the wayfinders,” Rey told them. “Have you two seen any?”

Finn and Poe felt their smiles instantly fade away. They looked at each other nervously. 

“No!” Poe immediately answered, before Finn could blab about what they had done with the wayfinder. “What, you mean a holochron?”

“Yes, something like that…it’s a shame you haven’t, I could have sworn Zorii would have come across one at the outpost,” Rey countered, trying to send her feelers into Poe’s mind. 

Poe flashed Rey the most charming grin he could muster. “No wayfinders here, either!” he added, his eyes darkening on glancing at Finn’s shaken demeanor. _For God’s sake kid, act surprised, or somethin’!_

Finn nodded, agreeing with Poe. “Yeah, we just got here.”

Poe walked over to Finn, clapped him on the shoulder, and rubbed it slightly, his charm turned up all the way. “Yup, just us, off to explore the galaxy!”

Rey narrowed her eyes at Poe. 

“I see,” she folded her arms, then ran a hand through her hair past her ear. “So…you two…are…?”

“What!” Finn almost shouted, and Poe’s grip on his shoulder tightened. 

“Yeah,” Poe admitted, blushing hotly. “I uh…I’ve been with him about a month now.”

Rey smiled at them shyly. “That’s great!” she nodded. “Congratulations!”

“Rey, listen, it’s not…I’m not…!” Finn tried to explain. Poe leaned into his ear and growled:

“Don’t screw this up for me, kid…can’t you see I’m trying to distract her!”

“You two always did seem a bit closer than you let on,” Rey started to blush now, and looked at the ground below her feet. 

“Rey…I…!” Finn stammered. Rey smiled a little more. 

“Well, I’ve been tracking Kylo Ren, also,” Rey added, scanning the horizon herself. “I think he might land here, too!”

“You mean our honeymoon is off!” Poe groaned, feigning absolute disappointment. Finn blushed furiously, gritting his teeth at Poe. “Such a shame! Well, we gotta head back to the base, then, and have the droids give us a proper seeing off!”

“Nonsense!” Rey smiled, just as cunning as the expert pilot. “I will need help navigating, and you two seem to have done a fine job in leading me here!”

“Oh, no,” Poe countered, poking Rey in the chest with an outstretched index finger. “You’re the one who brought He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named to this paradise of a planet! You figure things out!”

“Someone’s being a bit of a groomzilla,” Finn explained hastily, taking Poe aside. He hissed, out of earshot, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“I’m trying to save our asses, is what I am doing!” Poe opened his arms in a frustrated gesture. 

“She is tracking Kylo Ren with the wayfinders! We’ll be found out!”

“Keep your mouth shut!” Poe snarled, grabbing Finn hard by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. “Let me handle this, okay!”

Finn looked over at Rey, smiling apologetically, then back to Finn, looking sullen as ever. “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Poe kissed Finn on the forehead gently, then marched back over to Rey. “Look, I may have overreacted. It’s the wedding night jitters, you know how it goes.”

Rey squinted at Poe, the pain evident in her stare. She folded her arms tighter. 

“Oh…yeah, the Jedi order thing…sorry,” Poe hastily added. He ran a hand through his hair, startled to find he had smeared some sweat from his forehead into it. “What I meant to say was…you can take care of Kylo Ren, and we will be your backup.”

“Fair enough,” Rey stared down the expert pilot, trying to sense his lies. Years of manipulation tactics were hard to pierce through, and Rey silently gave up on her mental interrogation, making both Poe and Finn instantly relax. 

They wandered across the small landscape, hiking over rough terrain, when the earth below them began to tremble. A band of nomads approached on their orbaks, and they all tensed, standing together as the orbaks circled around them.


	13. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey encounters Kylo Ren...will she make him turn? 
> 
> This chapter brings my story to a close...I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you liked it with a Kudos or a comment, and I will be writing more Star Wars fan fics soon! <3
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, all <3 
> 
> ~Easily Distracted Jedi

The leader of the nomads, a fit young warrior with curly hair, stared down Rey, Poe and Finn. “Why do you come here?” she asked in sharp tones.

“I am in search of a warlord named Kylo Ren,” Rey answered, her eyes reflecting the same level of defiance.

“Imperial ships often crash land here,” the leader nodded toward the surrounding seas of her world, which had immense waves. “And few survive such a landing. Which is why it is odd you three happened to do so.”

“What can I say, I know my way around the galaxy!” Poe grinned, but his charm fell flat as the orbaks tightened their circle. 

“I need to find Kylo Ren alone,” Rey tried to persuade them. “I followed him here, as did these two.”

Poe’s jaw dropped in mock anger at not being recognized, but Finn shook his head at him slowly. Poe rolled his eyes and folded his arms, tilting his head at the nomads in mock superiority. 

“And I know Imperial ships well,” Finn cut in at last, sensing something about the leader he couldn’t quite put his finger on. “Only a few can land here without being destroyed in those waves.”

“How do I know you are with the Resistance?” the leader demanded to know. “You could all be Imperial spies, trying to destroy what is left of my homeland!”

Rey presented her lightsaber, kneeling to them. 

“A Jedi!” the leader pulled back her orbak, causing the creature to warble and snort. The others followed suit, widening the circle around the three. 

“Yes,” Rey asserted, keeping her head down. “And these two…Poe and Finn…are here to guide me in seeking out and destroying Kylo Ren and the First Order.”

The nomads looked at one another in skeptical awe. The leader calmed her orbak, and ordered: “Alright. Get Poe and Finn situated. Jedi, we will help you find Kylo Ren. My name is Jannah, and my homeworld is Kef Bir.”

“Thank you,” Rey smiled. Poe finally shut his mouth, and grinned. “I’m Rey.”

As the nomads led them toward their hovels, he walked beside her. “I’m impressed! That took guts!”

“I’m sure if you had a lightsaber to wield, you would be showing off with it rather than using it for negotiation,” Rey took the compliment. “Yet I thank you all the same, Poe.”

“Show off!” Poe whined to Finn. “She thinks I’m just a big show off!”

“You kind of are,” Finn sighed, smiling a little. Being around Rey lifted his spirits somewhat, and Poe’s jockeying for attention began to irritate him. 

Poe growled, “At least I don’t need to convince anybody about who I am!” 

Rey shook her head, smiling, and followed Jannah as Poe and Finn followed the rest of the nomads into their village.   
***  
Kylo Ren felt dizzy at the controls as he nearly crashed his fighter into the ocean. He felt the waves surge, launching him up and down violently, and he braced himself as one crashed over his fighter, flooding the cockpit.

He pushed the top of the fighter open, groaning with the effort. The fighter bobbed up and down in the restless waves, and he shielded the water from dousing him with the Force, trying to sense land.

The fighter slowly made its way toward the wreckage of an immense space station, one that sent chills down Kylo Ren’s spine. _She is here, too…_

Kylo Ren set foot on a walkway that jutted from the waves, letting the wave that nearly submerged him splatter at his feet. His hair was tousled by the strong winds, the spray misting his body and suit, and he ignited his lightsaber in order to see through the growing fog. 

_Ben?_ came a distant and sad shout over the waves and the wind. 

Kylo Ren froze, dropping his lightsaber down. 

_You shouldn’t be here,_ he hissed at the shadowy figure in the distance. 

_Neither should you!_ came another shout, and Kylo Ren raised his lightsaber in time to parry the blow of her bright blue blade.

 _So you’ve come to end me, have you?_ Kylo Ren sighed, tired of her willingness to fight him, no matter the cost. Rey’s eyes narrowed in anger at him, her blade hissing as much as the air between her clenched teeth. _Dyads can never be broken, even in death!_

 _It’s not true!_ Rey parried his blow, twirling effortlessly despite the cresting waves all around them. 

_Then how did you know how to find me without the wayfinders?_ Kylo Ren challenged, a slight smile lighting his scarred face along with the red of his lightsaber blade.

 _Aaaaah!_ Rey mentally and verbally cried out as she struck at him with all her might. Kylo Ren laughed darkly. 

_Search your feelings, Rey!_ Kylo Ren mocked her softly. 

_It’s not true, dyads do not exist without Force manipulation!_ Rey snarled. Kylo Ren ducked her saber swipe and whirled around her opposite side with grace and precision. Their blades crackled as they met again and again. 

_Our very souls are connected, Rey,_ Kylo Ren argued. _This is more than just a mental spar!_ Adding to that, he struck her blade sharply.

 _No, I don’t believe that! I won’t!_ Rey fought back, infuriated and terrified. 

_Rey…_ Kylo Ren paused, deactivating his saber. He stood, lowered it. Rey was stunned. She stepped back as well, watching him carefully.

 _Ben…just tell her…_ came the distant voice, the one from the shadows of his mind, the one he rarely saw or heard from as a child.

 _Rey…please…I don’t want to keep fighting anymore…_ Kylo Ren extended his hand to her once more, a light in his dark brown eyes. 

_You know I can’t do this…I won’t!_ Rey deactivated her saber as well, sensing a change in him.

 _I’m not afraid anymore, Rey,_ Kylo Ren whispered, his deep voice soft despite the harshness in his appearance. _I love you._

Rey was stunned into absolute silence, even in her mind. She tried to block out the connection to him, to cut at the Force bond that disturbed her to her very core. 

They stared at one another, and Kylo Ren was Ben Solo once more as he approached her.

He kissed her as the ocean waves raged around them, as she resisted his embrace, then began to relax once she sensed the honesty and warmth in his touch. 

_Ben…!_ Rey wanted to weep, and he held her tight. Their lightsabers had been dropped to the wreckage of the station, and their embrace had caused the winds to cease and the waves to still. 

Rey wanted to stay in his embrace for an eternity, and Ben smiled at her tenderly. 

Rey felt Ben break the embrace, and walk toward the shadow in the distance that had lured him to the wreck in the first place. She watched him meet with his father, and sank to her knees. 

_The Force is taking them both away,_ she knew, and sensed Leia’s passing along with Han’s.

 _I know what I have to do,_ Ben told his father as the Force consumed his soul. _I just don’t know if I have the strength to do it._

 _You will, when the time is right,_ Han reassured his son. 

Ben turned to find that Rey had vanished, having been rescued by Finn and Poe. He stood alone on the wreckage of the Death Star, the memory of his father breaking his heart. 

He then thought of Rey, and she reassured him:

_We will meet again, I promise…_


End file.
